falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Platinchip
|bild =Platinum chip.png |quests = Der House gewinnt immer Wild Card: Sie und welche Armee? |gewicht = 1 |wert = 3 |baseid = 001164fb (Der Platinchip) 0011678e (Platinum Chip) }} Der ist der wichtigste Questgegenstand in Fallout: New Vegas. Geschichte Der Platinchip wurde für Robert House mit großem Aufwand in Sunnyvale am 22.Oktober 2077 geprägt, einen Tag bevor der Große Krieg ausbrach, aber er verschwand im Durcheinander des nuklearen Holocaust. Mr. House investierte tausende von Kronkorken (laut Ja-Sager, allein 890,000 Kronkorken im letzten Jahr), um ihn zu finden. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, ließ er ihn mittels des Mojave Express nach New Vegas bringen. Ausgetragen vom Kurier, wurde er von Benny abgefangen, welcher den Platinchip dazu nutzen möchte, die Kontrolle mit Hilfe von Ja-Sager auf dem Strip zu erlangen und die Vorsitzenden als vorherrschende Familie zu integrieren. Mr. House verwendet Victor dafür, den Kurier zu beschützen, damit dieser nicht stirbt und sich schließlich den Platinchip von Benny besorgen kann. Charakteristiken Der Platinchip ist ein anspruchsvoller Datenspeicher mit einer hoher Dichte. Außerdem öffnet dieser Chip verschlossene Einrichtungen, welche von den Computern des Lucky 38 Casinos kontrolliert werden. Des Weiteren enthält er das Mark II Betriebssystem für die Sekuritron Roboter. Das Mark II Betriebssystem verfügt über zahlreiche Features die dem Mark I Betriebssystem fehlen. Dazu gehören die Treiber für das Automatische-Reparatursystem, sowie einem Granaten- und Raketenwerfer. Momentan sind die Sekuritrons zwar mit diesen Systemen ausgestattet, können diese aber aufgrund des fehlenden Systemupdates nicht verwenden. Während das Lucky 38 als Casino und Hauptquartier für Mr. House dient, enthält das Gebäude zusätzlich ein automatisiertes Abwehrsystem. Im Großen Krieg verhinderte dieses System, dass Las Vegas vollständig zerstört wurde. Das Abwehrsystem konnte 70 von 77 Atomsprengköpfen zerstören. Das erklärt auch, warum speziell der Strip noch so gut erhalten ist, im Gegensatz zum Rest des Mojave-Ödlands. Der Platinchip enthält eine spezielle Software um das System des Lucky 38 zu verbessern und wenn der Chip Mr. House rechtzeitig erreicht hätte, dann hätte keiner der Sprengköpfe Las Vegas getroffen. Fundort Man kann ihn entweder von Benny erhalten, indem man ihn tötet oder man arbeitet mit Caesar zusammen oder tötet ihn ebenfalls. Infos *Der Bunker von Mr. House im Fort lässt sich nur mit dem Platinchip öffnen. *Cass sagt, dass man diesen Chip nicht offen herumzeigen soll, da ihn jeder haben will. Bugs * Es ist möglich, zwei Platinchip's zu erhalten. Den ersten bekommt man von Benny. Dann besucht Caesar. Then exit the premises of The Fort and become vilified by Caesar's Legion (or any reputation that makes them hostile). Then pay another visit to Caesar and kill him. The second Platinum chip can now be looted from his corpse. * Durch einen Bug kann es passieren, dass man ganz ohne Platinchip dasteht. Man tötet Benny im Tops, nimmt den Chip an sich, geht danach nicht zu Mr. House sondern zu Caesar, und bekommt von ihm die Aufgabe, den Bunker zu betreten und alles dort zu vernichten. Wenn man davor das Fort verlässt, wird einem der Chip abgenommen. Sollte man es sich nun mit der Legion verscherzen, ist der Chip verloren. Selbst wenn man mit Legionsrüstung ins Fort zurückkehrt, wird Caesar durch die Hunde sofort feindlich und auch die Wachen im Bunker greifen einen an. * Alternatively, allow Benny's capture by the Legion, and complete the quest of choice in Mr. House's bunker. Afterward, pickpocket the chip from Caesar and then leave the camp, returning to Cottonwood Cove. You should arrive with two Platinum chips. * If you kill Benny and obtain the Platinum chip and then proceeded to talk to Caesar the chip will be taken from your inventory once entering The Fort. To obtain another chip return to The Tops and start the Yes Man quests. Go to Lucky 38 and kill Mr. House. You will receive another Platinum Chip. * It is possible to get an infinite amount of experience from Mr. House when contracting the quest for this item. With a medicine level of 35 or higher, you are able to coerce Mr. House to discuss how he has been able to live so long in greater detail, which will award you additional experience. However, after he explains, you can continue to ask the same question infinite times, and be granted experience every time. (PATCHED) * It is possible to end up losing the platinum chip, thus preventing you from finishing the game's main story line. This will occur if you enter Caesar's legion as an enemy and then slaughter Caesar and his guards, and then choose to let Benny live. Since Caesar is already dead, the chip will not appear in his inventory, and if Benny escapes, he will disappear from the game and you cannot loot it from his corpse. Paradoxically, even though the chip will not appear in your inventory, you can return to Mr. House and he will act as though you have and have handed over the chip, even upgrading his securitrons and inviting you to return to Caesar's fort and open the secret bunker. Vorkommen Der Platinchip erscheint nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Eine Kopie des Platinchip ist enthalten in jeder Auflage der Collector's Edition von Fallout: New Vegas. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Platinchip aus der Collector's Edition besitzt auf beiden Seiten einen Morsecode. Entschlüsselt man den Code, dann steht auf der Rückseite (200) 112281 und auf der Vorderseite (Lucky 38) 232077. Auf beiden Seiten ist ein Rouletterad abgebildet, wobei die Kugel jedesmal in einem anderen Slot liegt. Bei der Rückseite handelt es sich um den 7er Slot und bei der Vorderseite um einen 10er Slot. Stellt man die zwei Codes im TT/MM/JJJJ Format dar, dann handelt es sich bei dem Code auf der Rückseite um das Datum 11. Juli 2281 und damit um den Beginn von Fallout New Vegas. Der Code auf der Vorderseite heißt dann 23. Oktober 2077 und stellt den Beginn und das Ende des Großen Krieges dar. Außerdem sollte an dem Tag der Chip zu Mr. House ausgeliefert werden. *Der Chip wurde in Sunnyvale geprägt und ist eine Hommage an den Film War Games''.'' *Der Bunker von Mr. House im Fort lässt sich nur mit dem Platinchip öffnen. *Cass sagt, dass man diesen Chip nicht offen rumzeigen soll, da ihn jeder haben will. *Wenn man sich weigert, Mr. House den Platinchip zu geben, werden die Sekuritons im Lucky 38 feindlich und man kann keinen Dialog mehr mit Mr. House führen. Galerie FNV-CE-PlatinumChip-Front.png|Collector's Edition Replika Vorderseite FNV-CE-PlatinumChip-Back.png|Collector's Edition Replika Rückseite en:Platinum chip es:Ficha de platino fr:Jeton de Platine it:Chip di platino nl:Platinum Chip pl:Platynowy Szton ru:Платиновая фишка uk:Платинова фішка Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Questgegenstände Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Sonstige Gegenstände